las mejores vacaciones
by shiromomo-chan10
Summary: La escuela iba a terminar pronto, y para inoue orihime empezarían las mejores vacaciones de su vida!..comenzaria una nueva vida...!


**LAS MEJORES VACACIONES**

Capitulo 1: el comienzo

La escuela iba a terminar pronto, y para inoue orihime empezarían las mejores vacaciones de su vida, en la clase ''B'' de esa escuela, ''soul socyety'' iban los 4 chicos más populares de la escuela, y ellos eran hitsugaya toushiro, el era muy conocido por su gran inteligencia, por ser muy guapo, y por tener unos hermosos y grandes ojos color turqueza, por su cabello blanco como la nieve y por su personalidad fría e inquebrantable, al menos eso parecía hasta que hinamori momo su novia conseguía romperla, ella era muy conocida por su gran belleza tenía el pelo castaño y unos hermosos y grandes ojos chocolate , por su gran personalidad amable y su inteligencia al igual que su novio toushiro o como ella lo llamaba ``shiro-chan``.

Uryu ishida el era muy conocido por ser muy inteligente, amable y muy guapo y orihime inoue que era conocida por ser muy bella y amable con las personas aparte de ser muy inteligente, ellos eran los cuatro mejores amigos, pero uryu amaba a orihime y orihime lo amaba a él, pero todo comenzó ese día.

Orihime: chicos ¿iremos a la playa el fin de semana? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

Momo: claro hime-chan, shiro-chan y yo íbamos a sugerir eso- decía mientras abrazaba a su novio.

Hitsugaya: ishida, tu vendrás con nosotros? – decía mientras tomaba a hinamori por la cintura – oh es que no quieres ir de rompecorazones?-se burlo.

Uryu: claro, claro iré pero deja de decir tonterías –dijo mientas se acomodaba las gafas.

Orihime: ¡ishida-kun….!tu... ¿Tu vendrás?-le preguntaba sonrojándose

Uryu: claro inoue-san…, bueno, si me invitas tu nena- dijo tomando la mejilla de orihime. La chica se sonrojo a más no poder, y uryu solo de sentir la suave piel de orihime también pero rápidamente se separo de ella para que no se diera cuenta. Solo que hubo dos personas que sí lo hicieron y se miraron mutuamente.

Hinamori: shiro-chan, ¿te diste cuenta verdad?-le susurraba al oído a su novio-se sonrojaron.

Hitsugaya: si, si lo note estos dos están súper enamorados-acariciaba la mejilla de su novia.

Todo estaba listo para partir, estaban a punto de salir de vacaciones a la playa, las chicas prepararon sus trajes de baño y los chicos también. Se reunieron en el lugar que acordaron para salir al viaje que dos personas recordarían como el mejor verano de sus vidas, las vacaciones más especiales para ambos.

Y así comienza el viaje….

Llegaron a la playa y se ubicaron en la cabaña que habían rentado, estaban listos para salir a bañarse en el agua salada. Las chicas se pusieron sus trajes de baño mientras los chicos las esperaban en la playa.

Hinamori: hime-chan, ¿piensas decirle a ishida-kun lo que sientes?

Orihime: N-no lo sé, y ¿si él no siente lo mismo que yo?-dijo la chica con tristeza.

Hinamori: por favor hime-chan, si lo traes babeando- se acercaba a la chica riendo.

Orihime: ¿tú crees?- rio

Hinamori: claro si se nota desde kilómetros-tomaba las manos de la chica- no pierdas la oportunidad y atrévete a decirlo.

Mientras tanto en la playa los chicos las esperaban y al verlas salir se quedaron boquiabiertos, orihime llevaba un traje de baño que constaba de dos partes, y la parte de arriba, era color blanco con lindas flores azules, y, un pequeño short de mezclilla gris, mientras que momo por su parte, llevaba uno de dos partes color verde, la parte de arriba y un short corto y negro de mezclilla.

Momo se acerco a toshiro que llevaba puesto solo un short negro y sin playera la recibió con un beso mientras se sentaba en la arena, uryu por su parte aun no salía de su asombro y escaneaba a orihime de arriba abajo, y después de darse cuenta desvió la mirada, orihime no podía dejar de verlo ''_se ve tan guapo''_ pensaba mientras se acercaba a él, uryu llevaba un short banco con detalles negros y sin playera, no tenía tan buen cuerpo como toshiro, pero no estaba mal.

Hitsugaya: bueno chicos…..nosotros iremos a dar un paseo- decía besando la frente de momo-nos vemos en un rato en la cabaña, ¿vale?

Uryu: claro hime y yo daremos un paseo en lancha… b-bueno si quieres nena…-se acercaba a orihime

Momo le guiño el ojo a orihime mientras se alejaba con su novio

Orihime: claro...Vamos-tomaba la mano de ishida

Ya en un lugar lejos de ahí…

Hinamori: shiro-chan, ¿crees que vaya a funcionar? –Decía tomando la mano de hitsugaya- bueno ¿crees que ishida-kun se atreva a decirle lo que siente?

Hitsugaya : deja de decirme shiro-chan es hitsugaya-se quejo-pero eso espero porque no gaste tanto rentando la cabaña para que él no se atreva…-decía frunciendo el seño-Bueno aunque la podemos ocupar para otras cosas, ¿no crees?-decía mientras besaba el cuello de momo.

Hinamori: shiro-chan pervertido…-reía graciosamente.

orihime: ishida-kun creo que deberíamos regresar-decía sonriendo al chico.

Uryu: no espera tengo que decirte algo…. T-te ves muy linda inoue-san- decía acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

Orihime: tu también te ves muy guapo ishida-kun- dijo mientras su mejillas se sonrojaban.

Uryu: gracias nena…pero no seas tan tímida…- se acercaba a la chica.

Orihime sentía su corazón latir al mil por hora, y cuando se dio cuenta el chico estaba muy cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración sobre la suya, uryu por su parte miraba fijamente los ojos de la chica

Uryu: quiero decirte hime que…-no pudo terminar porque orihime lo interrumpió

Orihime: yo no quiero hablar uryu-y en ese momento acorto la distancia y beso al chico, el se sorprendió al principio pero se dejo llevar, era un beso suave y amoroso, cuando se separaron el hablo primero

Uryu: hime q-quieres ser mi novia- orihime no lo podía creer.

Orihime. Si uryu, si quiero- y beso al chico nuevamente, ellos se amaban y se lo demostraban de esa forma.

Uryu: oye hime-dijo abrazando a su novia

Orihime: si uryu-respondió abrazándolo con una gran sonrisa

Uryu: creo que momo-chan y hitsugaya planearon esto.

Orihime: entonces se los agradeceré cuando regresemos a la cabaña y que hayan terminado de hacer ``sus cosas'' -rio.

Uryu: bien tardemos en regresar entonces- rio también

Uryu-orihime: te amo-dijeron al mismo tiempo y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

**En la cabaña**

hinamori: hime-chan me mando un mensaje y dice que ishida-kun se atrevió a decirle que la amaba- decía entrecortadamente.

Hitsugaya: que bien, ahora, en que estábamos-y volvió a besar a su novia.

Hinamori: te amo shiro-chan- decía abrasando a su novio

Hitsuhaya: yo también te amo momo…

Y así, esas dos parejas, especialmente orihime y uryu recodarían ese verano, ellos se amaban no había duda de eso, y gracias a las vacaciones de verano habían podido estar juntos, jamás las olvidarían, jamás olvidarían las mejores vacaciones de su vida….

**FIN**

Bueno chicos y chicas…espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic lo tenia desde hace mucho tiempo pero ps no me atrevía a subirlo porque es el primero y no se tenia algo de miedo….el próximo será mejor ya loveran…mil veces gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y ps apenas me estoy adaptando a este sitio aun no tengo mucha idea de cómo funciona espero dejen sus comentarios


End file.
